


Lost to the High

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Control, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: It's not a secret that Link is particular.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lost to the High

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven prompt: control

Link's particular.

It's not a secret. He likes things the way he likes them. Some things he's gotten more flexible with while others he's less forgiving.

This is one of the latter.

He's on his knees with two of Rhett's fingers inside him.

Rhett's trying his damnedest to follow Link's lead but, well, Link's handle on the English language is tenuous under even less pressing circumstances.

When three attempts to garble out his desires fall flat, he growls, frustrated, and simply shoves a hand between his legs to adjust the angle on his own. "Ah, yeah. Put another in."

He only lets go when Rhett twists his wrist to free it. A third finger and a little more lube. Link's hand grabs his again before he's bottomed out. The angle tweaks his wrist and he shuffles to arrange the rest of his body accordingly. He palms Link's ass, groping and pulling him open, watching as he effectively uses his hand as a dildo.

"Oh! Oh, crook your finger." He does and Link jolts. "Yeah yeah yeah, just, just keep on."

The view is so delightfully delectable, he has to dive in, delve his tongue alongside his fingers, along the rim.

A squall and there's fingers tight in his hair, holding him in place for Link to grind against. It's a good thing he's lost to the high of it all, else his scalp would be singing a little less pleasantly. As it stands, he's feeling dangerously close to the edge. Luckily, Link is too, judging by the sounds he's making.

Panting and quaking, Link finally relinquishes his hold. "Oh my-, oh, Rhett, come on me, come on my ass."

He's gonna absolutely demand a shower after this but Rhett can't say no. He crawls closer on his knees, eager hands already hard at work. A minute of huffs and bitten off grunts and groans. When he comes, it's in a splatter over the requested target, but also up his back.

Rhett slumps on his heels, taking in the view, catching his breath. Link's got a hand in his hair and Rhett can picture the wrinkle in his nose as he exclaims, "Hey! You got it in my hair too?"

He snorts softly and pats Link's thigh in a placating gesture. "Can't control everything, bo."


End file.
